Lavender's Fate
It all started about two years ago, when I was about thirteen and really into Pokémon. The movies, the cards, the figures, etc. But eventually, the games got old. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 were coming out, and I had quite a few games; Platinum, Ranger, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Pokepark, Pokepark 2, Snap, Stadium 2, Rumble Blast, Black, and White, but I stopped buying the new games after Black and White (God, I hate the Unova region). Anyway, a while back, I played Yellow until I got to Brock’s gym, and for some reason I put the game away for a while. A few months later, after I was sick of the new games, I started playing Yellow again. After playing for a while, I got really into the game. Sadly, I wasn’t born for Red and Blue and I was a baby for Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Also, I didn’t get into Pokémon until Diamond and Pearl, so I have no nostalgia for the games since I am so young. But then I realized that the older Pokémon games are the best! Since I was so in love with Yellow, I looked on eBay and Amazon for a Pokémon Blue game, hoping to get one for cheap, but every one was $200-$300, even the ones that were pre-owned. My only chance was my local retro video game stores. I went to about three of them, but no luck. I went back home and thought about paying for a Pokémon Blue game no matter the price. I went back on eBay just to see one Pokémon Red game up for auction starting at just $10. I spent that whole night outbidding others and crossing my fingers that I would get it. This would be my only chance to have the game in my possession. Eventually, it was down to the last minute of the auction. I was literally on the edge of my seat. I stared at the computer as the seconds counted down. "5...4...3...2...1...SOLD." It was mine, it was all mine, and through the auction I only had to pay $40. I wiped the sweat off my face and went to bed, completely satisfied. In about a week, I got it in the mail. I opened the package and ripped open the bubble wrap to see a Pokémon Red Cartridge. I really wanted to get Blue so I could get Ninetales and Persian, but beggars can't be choosers. The cartridge was in perfect condition, no writing on it, no scratches, no missing label. I plugged it into my older sister’s old Gameboy Color that she gave to me about six years ago and turned it on. The intro popped up, and I was so excited to play my new game. The Nidoran and Gengar popped up, but it was weird; their faces were sorta evil looking. They were smiling evilly; even Gengar's smile was more evil than usual. Instead of jumping at each other, they both turned toward the screen, looking straight at me, and jumped toward the screen. The game turned off on its own. I thought for a second, hoping that they didn't screw me over. But I thought about how the Pokémon turned towards me. I looked on the internet before playing again, and I watched the real intro, making sure that it matched my game, but it didn’t. It was the way I thought the intro was supposed to be. I ran over back to my Gameboy and took out the cartridge. I read the label on the back, and saw that the official Nintendo seal wasn’t on there. “Crap,” I mumbled, “He gave me a hacked game.” But I took a second look on my Gameboy, and it just turned out there were no batteries. But how the hell was it on in the first place? I will never know. There was one save game that was named 'LAVENDER'. I thought that was weird, so I pressed new game because I really didn’t give a crap about the previous owner's profile. I skipped through what Oak said, because I have been through it so many times. When it got to the names, the only name Oak suggested was LAVENDER. Um, that’s weird, I thought. I picked new name, and the word box showed up, but the blank spaces for the letters was filled with the word 'LAVENDER'. I didn’t put in 'LAVENDER'. Also, names can only contain seven letters. I tried backspacing, but it wouldn’t do so. I decided to choose my only option, 'LAVENDER'. The only weird thing so far was the LAVENDER thing, but I didn’t let it phase me. I was in my room as usual, nothing wrong. I went downstairs, and my mom in the game ran up to me with an exclamation mark. “Oh, LAVENDER, I love you so! Please have mercy on me today.” “I’ll think about it,” said my character. My mom gave me 99999 Pokédollars. Mercy? Here I realized this is one of those creepy hacks. I get scared easily, so I called my little brother into my room to keep me company. Anyway, at least I got the money. I thought about some videos of hacks of Pokémon I had watched and people sometimes said different things in the game. I walked outside into Pallet Town. The music was normal, and the graphics were normal. But when I walked around and talked to people, they say things like: “Please... don’t...” “*sniffle*” “…” “I’ll do anything you want, just leave me alone! Please!” "I want to live another day!" It seemed that LAVENDER had a reputation of violence. I encountered Oak. He turned away from me. I talked to him. “No... please not today! I have three days left!” he said. Holy freaking crap. This is the creepiest game ever. I was so shocked, I stopped breathing for a moment. From there I knew I had to write about this, so I caught my breath and continued. My character said, “Too late.” Oak replied. “No! I’ll do whatever you want. I can tell you where a Master Ball is, I can give you my CHARIZARD, my BLASTOISE, and my VENUSAUR. PLEASE!!!!” A ‘YES’ or ‘NO’ box popped up. I chose ‘YES’ because I knew something gruesome would happen otherwise. “LAVENDER obtained PROF. OAK’S POKéMON!” Automatically, a Pidgeot used Fly and took me off to a cave. It was all red, and the Lavender Town theme played softly. CLICHÉ ALERT! Anyway, it was a huge hallway that was barely visible. There was also a sign that read, “Master Ball ahead!” I checked my party, and there were the three fully evolved starters Oak gave me, all at level 100. Not being able to see all that well, I just kept walking to the right. Slowly, the Lavender Town theme increased in volume. I kept on walking. It was like an endless hallway, but I knew there was a Master Ball somewhere, unless it was a lie. When the music grew at max, I turned down the volume so it wasn’t as bad. But suddenly, a dialogue box appeared: “VENUSAUR has fainted!” Thank God it didn’t say die like every other creepy hacked Pokémon game, but I was still concerned. I checked my party and all my Pokémon were there, including Venusaur, who had just fainted. But the scary thing was that Charizard and Blastoise weren’t poisoned, instead, it said, 'FRIGHTENED'. My little brother started to freak out. I guess the music and words were getting to him. He left my room and I was freaking scared, but I needed to know what would happen. Soon Charizard fainted, and then Blastoise, but I was still able to keep going. After walking for another minute, my character stopped, repeatedly ran into walls back and forth and a dialogue box appeared and said: “LAVENDER died!” Figures, but another one appeared. “This is what you get, LAVENDER, for all you have done. Now you shall suffer.” There was a scream, and then it seemed to turn off again. The Lavender Town theme finally played so loud, it was like a screeching sound. I dropped my Gameboy. I started to shake out of fright. I couldn’t take it. Then it turned off again, then turned back on immediately. The game boy logo popped up but instead of the little tune it usually played, it was a scream. “I am LAVENDER!" I shut off the Gameboy; my ears were causing me unbearable pain. I took out the cartridge and threw it away. I tried filing a complaint to the seller, but the seller I bought the game from wasn't anywhere to be found on eBay. This was too weird. The next day, after I went to get my Gameboy, it turned back on, playing some weird tune that wasn't in any Pokémon games. It was creepier than the Lavender Town theme. It sounded kinda like when the song "Sanctuary" was played backwards. I opened up the Gameboy just to say the batteries weren't there again. Without telling my sister, I threw away the Gameboy itself. A few months later, I lay in my bed, just thinking about what happened. I rolled on my side in the bed and saw... the Gameboy that I threw out... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon